Rewrite ${(7^{5})(7^{-7})}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Solution: ${ (7^{5})(7^{-7}) = 7^{5-7}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{5})(7^{-7})} = 7^{-2}} $